There are many known types of welding-type power supplies that provide welding type power. Welding type power, as used herein, refers to power suitable for electric arc welding, plasma arc cutting or induction heating. Welding-type power supply, as used herein, refers to a power supply that can provide welding type power. Welding type systems are used to perform a variety of processes and are used in a variety of settings. Welding-type system, as used herein, is a system that can provide welding type power, and can include control and power circuitry, wire feeders, and ancillary equipment.
Some welding type systems include auxiliary power supplies for power tools, lights etc. Auxiliary power, as used herein, refers to power that may be used in place of utility power, such as 120 vac. Such auxiliary power supplies typically include a simplex or duplex outlet/receptacle.
Additionally, welding-type systems typically include control power supplies, for providing control power to the system controller or controllers, and power supplies for system components such as wire feeders, coolers, etc. Not all welding-type systems require the same power supplies. For example, some welding-type systems might not require auxiliary power.
Auxiliary power supplies need to be able to supply the desired power for the auxiliary uses such as tools or lights. Other power supplies within a welding-type system must be able to supply the power needed for their purpose—such as powering a cooler, providing control power, etc. Each of these power supplies must be designed to operate in the environment of and with the input power of the welding-type system. Additionally, power supplies within a welding-type system are designed to provide the necessary isolation or safety features, given the various uses of the power supplies within a welding-type system.
Some system components, such as coolers, are often designed to operate using utility power, such as 120 vac. However, 120 vac is not always available where a welding-type system is being used. Accordingly, an auxiliary power supply of a welding-type system having sufficient power for powering a cooler is desirable. Moreover, on occasion the owner of a welding-type system that initially did not need auxiliary power might eventually need auxiliary power. Thus, a welding-type system that allows users to field install auxiliary power is desirable.